


class 77, 78, and 79 are wild

by rivalryblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), probably OOC but im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalryblues/pseuds/rivalryblues
Summary: I made another groupchat fic after the failed attept at my MHA one,, lets see how this goes.do not expect frequent updates. i cant even update my other works (then again both of those are MHA and i barely like that anymore so)also,, a l  o t of rarepairs. just read the tags.also, the ishimondomikan and shinsaimami are both eventual, so if your here for that, just give it a few chapters because im also impatient lol.some ships are subject to change!  (not a lot tho, ive only changed one so far and am most likely not changing any others)update: this fic is on hiatus until most likely summer 2021! (unless i can get in chapters during breaks) I have to focus on school, and that's why there isnt any new updates.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hanamura Teruteru/Ultimate Imposter, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Tsumiki Mikan, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yamada Hifumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 57
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1: THH

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* Names:  
> Naegi: luckyhope  
> Kirigiri: looker  
> Byakuya: raymond  
> Asahina: bubbleguppies  
> Yasuhiro: magicman  
> Toko: cryptic  
> Syo: skizzors  
> Sayaka: lovelive  
> Leon: ogsimp  
> Chihiro: baby  
> Mondo: butter  
> Taka: darulez  
> Hifumi: animesimp  
> Celeste: gothgf  
> Sakura: flower  
> Mukuro: freckles  
> Junko: beardespair

  
Junko Has No Rights  
_________________________________________  
  


butter: where tf did all the caprisuns go?

ogsimp: fuck if i know

looker: I hid them.

looker: Everytime I want one they are gone, so I will make sure no one else can have them.

butter: Bitch hand them over

looker: Suffer, Mondo. S u f f e r.

darulez: You guys could have just asked me to buy more so you could each take a box.

looker: Oh.

darulez: However, the budget would cut out the cream soda.

butter: damn.

luckyhope: then we are NOT buying more caprisuns to fuel mondo and kyoko's addictions. I need that cream soda.

butter: fuck you bottom no you don't

looker: fuck you bottom no you don't

luckyhope: oh wow thanks guys

darulez: Then it's settled. Kyoko and Mondo will have to fight like wolves for the box each week then.

butter: TAKA WHAT THE FUCK

darulez: Do not put Makoto down for loving cream soda when you can't seem to take your eyes off the caprisuns when you have them.

butter: fiiine.

looker: Hmph.

luckyhope: thank you taka!!!!

darulez: No problem, Makoto.

raymond: Ah. That's where those went.

raymond: I'll just steal Naegi's cream soda

ogsimp: only naegi now? what happened to y'alls first name basis?

luckyhope: ah. we broke up, cuz we like other people, but were still on good terms lol. well we wont be if you dont keep your hands off mY FREAKING CREAM SODA

raymond: Too late. do you want any, Kuwata?

ogsimp: hell yeah

beardespair: owo,,, cwould you bwing me swome,,,, mwistew togamwee,,,

raymond: Hell no. Fend for yourself, Enoshima.

beardespair: yknow fuck you man

freckles: shut the fuck up, junko. stop crying ill get you your dumb strawberry juice later.

beardespair: thwank ywou,, mwiss,, ikuswaba,,,

freckles: ....

butter: i wish i was Jared, 19 for the entirety of the time junko speaks.

beardespair: wow. how rude.

butter: sob.

beardespair: k

freckles: fuck. mondo you done messed up.

butter: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SHUT THE HELL UP

beardespair: oh ok

ogsimp: mondo: the hero we needed even if he caused the collateral damage.

ogsimp: i got my cream soda ^_^

raymond: ive also bought a second pack for Naegi, me, and Kuwata. the rest of you can have the original one.

luckyhope: thanks byakuya!!!!!!

raymond: No problem

skizzors: oh wow surprising for you

baby: very

raymond: since we arent allowed coffee after The Incident, i need a placeholder. and naegi and kuwata begged me to join their cream soda club, so now im here.

baby: damn. well more for me :) since kyoko and mondo drink all the caprisuns 😔

looker: Chihiro you also have a 12 pack of Mountain Dew in your room. You'll be fine.

baby: caught me there.

gothgf: I am sorry for being late to the drink party, Kokichi was annoying me. Even if me and Hifumi are the only ones who drink tea, you all can fend over the other two.

ogsimp: yknow why dont we just cut out the tea?

looker: I'm not challeging her. She would win.

gothgf: Correct.

butter: how many bets that new first year detective is Celeste's and Kyoko's lovechild

ogsimp: me, 20 bucks.

raymond: 30.

magicman: 50. i am right 30% of the time

gothgf: I... you all do realize he's only a year younger than us.

looker: His uncle is one of my grandfather's old friends. Do what you will with that.

looker: However, I do still only talk to Shuichi if he needs help with anything. I barely know him besides the fact that I know he solved one of the biggest cold cases in history.

gothgf: Kokichi talks about him time to time. He's more timid than anything.

butter: yall just lost like all your money to me.

raymond: You'd be damned if you thought i was ACTUALLY giving you money for a dumb joke.

magicman: i dont even have 50 dollars

ogsimp: i dont even have 20 dollars

butter: eh. ill send someone to get the money later.

raymond: Fun talk for someone with a small dick.

* _skizzors changed their name to cryptic_ *

cryptic: a-ah! m-master b-byakuya! hello!!

raymond: Fukawa. We've talked about this. 

ogsimp: cryptic spotted

butter: cryptic spotted

luckyhope: cryptic spotted

gothgf: cryptic spotted

looker: cryptic spotted

magicman: cryptic spotted

beardespair: cryptic spotted

darulez: cryptic spotted

cryptic: t-this is why i dont like any of y-you

cryptic: e-except byakuya... o-of course

luckyhope: :00 you didnt call him master!!!

cryptic: sh-shut up makoto j-just because i'm f-friends with your s-sister d-doesnt mean you can i-interact with me.

luckyhope: worth a shot

lovelive: im back everyone!

looker: 1401

lovelive: :(

ogsimp: hey!!! be nice to sayaka

looker: simp

ogsimp: :(

beardespair: yall are ALL simps and thots.

beardespair: im the exception of course 😊

darulez: You not only have a boyfriend but you also thirsted over Kamukura all of last year. And so, by default, you are also a simp.

beardespair: shut up twink

darulez: Would you ever stop talking about despair, bitch?

beardespair:

beardespair: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH DAD'S BEING MEAN AGAIN MUKU COME SSSSSAVE MME @freckles

freckles: No

beardespair: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

ogsimp: holy shit dad swore

butter: woah taka

darulez: I only swear when I feel it necessary.

butter: 😳 i like that in a man

darulez: Mondo, you flirting is not going to get me to get you your extra caprisuns.

butter: 😔 worth a shot

beardespair: ok now that ive calmed down

beardespair: 🧚♀️🌌🌟 I'll give your head a nice pat 🤩🧚♀️🌌💕 with a Justice Hammer 🥺💕💗💯

darulez: I'd like to see you try.

beardespair: 1v1 me Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

darulez: I will happily, Junko Enoshima.

darulez: Where are we fighting?

beardespair: Super Smash Bros. The switch in the dining hall.

darulez: Perfect. What time?

beardespair: 8:30.

darulez: You're on.

butter: @everyone TAKA AND JUNKO ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!!! COME CHEER ON TAKA!!!

ogsimp: oh hell yeah. ill go set up the chairs.

raymond: This will be... fun to watch.

looker: Agreed.

bubbleguppies: yay!!! takas gonna beat a bitch!

gothgf: Hell yeah.

freckles: Good luck, Taka.

darulez: Thank you guys!

beardespair: fuck yall im gonna fuck this twink up.

darulez: I'll fuck you up 🤩💕🧚♀️🌟 There is no meme I'm being serious 💕🌌🧚♀️🥺

butter: BAHAHAHAHAHA

ogsimp: im on tik tok those are getting old but you go taka

lovelive: same....

raymond: Same.

ogsimp: WAIT WHAT


	2. Chapter 2: SDR2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to include some characters but theyll be here next time i promise
> 
> also wow, this is early. im enjoying this too much and i have too much time on my hands lmao.  
> have a good night or day💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: oranges  
> Sonia: princesspeach   
> Souda: pinksimp  
> Fuyuhiko: bossbaby  
> Akane: tigbitties  
> Imposter: nyoom  
> Teruteru: cookingmama  
> Mahiru: snap  
> Peko: swordgf  
> Ibuki: whosthefather  
> Hiyoko: bananacat  
> Mikan: softbaby  
> Nekomaru: coach  
> Gundham: hamsterman  
> Nagito: luckybastard  
> Chiaki: gamergf  
> Izuru: emogod

  
chiaki's hoes  
_________________________________________

oranges: do yall know where to find the nearest McDonald's

oranges: nagito and chiaki wont stfu about wanting chicken nuggets.

cookingmama: No. Come home i will make them better chicken nuggets.

cookingmama: fuck mcdonald's rights.

luckybastard: oh... if an ultimate wants me to eat their chicken nuggets,,,, i cant deny them,,,,,

gamergf: fine. hajime was probably only going to pull into mcdonalds, order a black coffee and then leave.

emogod: That black coffee was for me, but I will make myself some then.

oranges: they still wont stop and are now whining that they want to buy chicken nuggets for tomorrow so they have to suffer while i drive.

cookingmama: good.

gamergf: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING HES PLAYING IT SO LOUD

luckybastard: well.... if hajime likes this... even if an ultimate likes this.... my ears are still hurting..

emogod: what is he playing?

gamergf: discord by the living tombstone

emogod: That song... is amazing. How are your ears bleeding?

gamergf: because its all i hear... whenever the 10 year olds get the aux in roblox....

emogod: You poor thing

bossbaby: Discord is a fucking banger yall are just pussies.

hamsterman: Hmm... that song and that character are both very interesting... he is a hybrid of many animals, and he looks like he's from hell itself.

princesspeach: Discord was always my favorite!! And King Sombra!!

hamsterman: Yes... King Sombra was also a big force of evil to not be reckoned with.. I would have loved to meet him and possibly tame him for my army.

pinksimp: why not fluttershy for you, ms. sonia? And, my little pony gundham?

bossbaby: How'd you know those were My Little Pony characters, simp?

pinksimp:...uh...fuck.

bananacat: HAHAHAHAH. IMAGINE LIKING KIDS SHOWS

bossbaby: imagine being a little bitch

bananacat: WAHHHHHHH. MAHIRUUUUUUU.

snap: Don't judge anyone for liking kids shows. I've done a few cons for pictures and anyone in the My Little Pony or other show sections who were older were very kind!

bananacat: even the damned furries.

snap: Even the furries (im sorry gundham).

hamsterman: It's fine. I just cannot find it in my soul to interact with those hellish beings.

luckybastard: you dont interact with hajime alot then,,,, do you,,,?

oranges: IM RISKING MY LIFE FOR THIS BUT STFU KOMAEDA

luckybastard: oh,,,, he used my last name,,, he must be serious,,, im sorry,,, hajimeme

gamergf: now komaeda is giving him bedroom eyes MR KRABS I WANT TO GO H O O O M E 

tigbitties: #savechiaki2020

gamergf: we r almost home i see Hope's peak in the distance thank fuck

emogod: I'm afraid to ask but... what are "bedroom eyes"?

cookingmama: isnt the ultimate sex god supposed to be in there? how do you not know? 

emogod: Oh... it has to do with that... this is why I never ask.

gamergf: izuru i am so sorry about him-

emogod: It's fine, Nanami.

gamergf: I RAN TO MY ROOM and... is that rolling girl?

emogod: Yes. Would you like to listen with me? Naegi is here too.

gamergf: which one?

emogod: Makoto

gamergf: hell yeah anyways. VOCALOID PARTY

oranges: We're home. Chiaki ran ahead.

oranges:...ah i see why

luckybastard: hey!!! those weren't my bedroom eyes, those were my "convince hajime to turn off that damn song" eyes!!!

gamergf: sure.

cookingmama: sure.

luckybastard: im telling the truth!!

oranges: alright guys lets not argue here.

cookingmama: wait... didn't izuru and hajime each get half of the talents?

emogod: No. I got 70%. Hajime got 30%.

gamergf: so hajime got the ultimate awareness talent.... i see.

cookingmama: and hajime got the ultimate sex god!! nagito must be lucky...

oranges: I- no teruteru why-

cookingmama: You never know, Hajime.

oranges: goddamnit Hanamura.

cookingmama: hmhmhm

oranges: ok now go make nagito and chiaki their chicken nuggets. nagito wont stop complaining.

cookingmama: yes sir!

gamergf: ok im gon take a nap before thenn,,,,,,

emogod: Have fun, Nanami.

gamergf: also izuru turned to more thelivingtombstone tracks and he played the game ones so it was a bop while it lasted.

gamergf: but, yes, hajime got the more self aware talent. izuru is oblivious.

emogod: I cannot hear you over this music.

cookingmama: you know the english lyrics to his songs?

emogod: Yes. Both me and Hajime got about a split of languages, and i got the english. However, Hajime does know basic english because of school and me teaching him.

oranges: don't even ask me to explain the difference between "Tear" and "Tear" 

emogod: One is crying, one is the result of ripping something.

oranges: My point. i could never.

luckybastard: i bet you could,, if you really tried,, hajime,,,

oranges: You think I could?

luckybastard: of,,,course,,,

oranges: Thank you, Nagito.

luckybastard: :)

gamergf: and i called izuru oblivious....

oranges: Oh trust me. I know.

luckybastard: huh, what do you know, hajime?

oranges: I'll tell ya eventually ;)

luckybastard: oh.. okay.,,,,,,,,,,,,sksmdnska

gamergf: 👀

tigbitties: did that bitch just keysmash

bossbaby: i- hes almost as bad as souda

pinksimp: HEY I DONT KEYSMASH T H A T MUCH

bossbaby: Sure, simp.

princesspeach: You do actually keyboard smash a fucking lot, Souda!!

pinksimp: MISS SONIA DNHFBSJE

pinksimp: wait fuck

bossbaby: BAHAHAHA

hamsterman: Foolish mortal... you tried so hard, yet failed so miserably.

bossbaby: You tried, you failed, lets go to sleep.

pinksimp: It's 4pm

bossbaby: I said what I said.

pinksimp: After I steal some of the chicken nuggets.

bossbaby: Fair.

tigbitties: or you could, yknow, just sleep alone????

bossbaby: Anytime I try to nap or sleep before him he starts playing tik toks or being loud, and anytime he tries to i end up yelling about something on accident or on purpose (depending on the day) so we have an agreement to not go to bed unless the other is.

tigbitties: you two are in the same room?

bossbaby: My door broke a few weeks ago, remember?

tigbitties: didnt they- oh. I wont say anything

bossbaby: You wouldn't.

pinksimp: ??????

bossbaby: nothing simp

pinksimp: ok then

cookingmama: alright everyone!!! the nuggets are ready!! I ended up making enough for everyone, so feel free to come by.

emogod: Ah. I'll split mine with Naegi, he wants to try your cooking.

cookingmama: Yay! More customers.

luckybastard: yay

gamergf: race to the kitchen, komaeda?

luckybastard: of course, chiaki.

oranges: im coming too. I need some teruteru chicken nuggets after this day

emogod: Also, isnt your door fixed, Kuzuryu?

bossbaby: SHUT THE FUCK UP IZURU

pinksimp: ???

bossbaby: ITS NOT FIXED I SWEAR.

emogod: I see. its not fixed then.

pinksimp: ?????????????

hamsterman: Ah, young love.

princesspeach: so cute!!!

pinksimp: WH A T TH E F CUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed lmao. also if you need me to explain the izuru and hajime thing,,, i could try but its basically just that they tried to give a bunch of these talents to izuru and then izuru got too overwhelmed so they stuck the rest onto hajime. and so instead of just izuru joining class 77 out of the twins (in place for ryota,, which i might explain and i also just barely know him) both izuru and hajime had to join.


	3. Chapter 3: NDRV3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro buys stuff after coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi: croagunk  
> Himiko: magicwoman  
> Maki: deathglare  
> Rantaro: avacado  
> Kaede: clairdelune  
> Ryoma: catman  
> Kirumi: gothgoddess  
> Angie: angle  
> Tenko: girlinred  
> Korekiyo: compassrose  
> Miu: steampunksimp  
> Gonta: tallbaby  
> Kokichi: sweaterweather  
> Kaito: spacecowboy  
> Tsumugi: noseason2  
> Kiibo: napstabot
> 
> this class has a lot more references than the others, i think.

kokichi won't shut up

__________________________________________________

clairdelune: did kokichi change his name again?

sweaterweather: yup! clown was getting boring...

spacecowboy: You don't even wear sweaters?????

croagunk: ....

croagunk: I'm not gonna say anything.

girlinred: Hey!!!! You can't change your name after me you denegerate!

sweaterweather: awww but tenkoooooo i thought we were friendddddssssss.

girlinred: No.

sweaterweather: cmoooonnnnn tennnkooo. we have a lot in common... just by our names...

girlinred:... I'll let you keep in the name if you leave me alone.

sweaterweather: deal!

spacecowboy: is no one gonna explain??

steampunksimp: Nah youll find out eventually.

spacecowboy: 😔

compassrose: Ah, I see. Congratulations, you two.

croagunk: Oh Kiyo you're back

compassrose: Yes... Rantaro is aswell, we drove home together.

sweaterweather: yay!!!! he's been missing for too long...

croagunk: It's been three days, Kokichi.

sweaterweather: leave me alone, saihara!!! that's still too long, I didn't get to see ishi for three days, he must miss my company 😞

avacado: You still could have gone to see him? Even if you weren't stealing his classroom?

sweaterweather: nahhhhhh cuz then I'd have no actual reaasooonnnnn to gooo

sweaterweather: wait rantaro yay!!!!

avacado: I'm back and i brought back a small souvenir for everyone. everyone come get it.

clairdelune: alright!

  
sweaterweather: god i love my new lamp 😌

spacecowboy: how the FUCK did ouma get a whole ass lamp and i got a slap bracelet and a cowboy hat

clairdelune: rantaro really out here showing us his favorites 😔😔😔

steampunksimp: i like my little robo dude!!!!

avacado: all of your guys presents costed me the same amount

avacado: except kokichi, shuichi, kaede's and korekiyo's they costed only a little more but they were each one item i knew they'd like 

avacado: kokichi is mothman and the lamp was purple and had his checkerboard so i had to, shuichi's was a mystery Dutch book, kaede had a thumb piano, and korekiyo's was a golden and dark turquoise vase

compassrose: The vase will work perfectly for my roses, thank you.

tallbaby: Gonta love his present! It's nice enclosure items for bug friends!

catman: The cat statue was... nice.

gothgoddess: The vintage broom and dress was a very nice gift. I might start wearing it after I am done for the day. 

noseason2: i got a couple new overseas con exclusive figurines! Must've gone to a con, huh Rantaro?

avacado: nope. Found em at a thrift store for like 14 bucks each.

magicwoman: the book of magic will be very helpful,,, after my mana is restored,,,

girlinred: Oh, goodnight, Himiko! And, i guess the new hair ribbons are exceptional, degenerate.

angle: Both Angie and God love the new watercolor gears, thank you, Rantaro!

napstabot: Oh, we are mentioning our presents? I'd say my new books were pretty nice!

deathglare: My... knife collection I got was good, I suppose.

croagunk: Ah, sorry if I'm late. I'm about more than half way through solving this book.

spacecowboy: You know dutch, Shuichi?

croagunk: Learned quite a few languages during a few of my cases and training. Spanish, Dutch, Polish, Russian, French, and a few others.

spacecowboy: woah

avacado: Also i asked him if he knew dutch before i got the book lmao

sweaterweather: its okay rantaro! kaito is just a bit... dumb

spacecowboy: hey!!!

sweaterweather: did i stutter 😌

spacecowboy: im gon beat you

sweaterweather: you wont if you ever want your jacket back

spacecowboy: what

spacecowboy: wait

spacecowboy: WHERE TF IS MY JACKET KOKICHI

sweaterweather: come find it ;)

spacecowboy: goddamnit kokichi

spacecowboy: Got it.

sweaterweather: :((( UR SOO MEEEAAAN TO MEEEEE

spacecowboy: Too bad, Kokichi.

sweaterweather: :'(

spacecowboy: Stop crying

sweaterweather: fiiine

deathglare: Stop with your shenanigans, Kokichi.

sweaterweather: geez all i did was a classic jacket steal. jealous, harukawa?

deathglare: Why would I be, gremlin?

sweaterweather: Because I'm so much better than you!!!!

deathglare: We'll see about that

spacecowboy: Don't worry about it, Maki-Roll. I'll just bop his on the head or something if he's too unbearable

sweaterweather: hey!!! >:0

deathglare: A. Don't call me that. B. Fine.

avacado: Ah, forgot to mention earlier I think, but Katio's only costed around 5 dollars total because of the fact that I had to order his real one at the store because they were out of it at the shop I was at.

avacado: The real one is a planetarium flashlight.

spacecowboy: woah!! thanks dude!!

avacado: Seriously, it's no problem. I'm probably only gonna do this once a year, though (the presents part)

clairdelune: It's fine. This thumb piano is perfect.

croagunk: I finished

sweaterweather: Wow Shumai! That was quick!

croagunk: It was quite easy after i figured out a key detail torwards the end. The one character slipped up and I was easily able to deduce the culprit from there.

croagunk: I might let Kyoko figure this out as well. It's not a big cold case, and I doubt she'd have any troubke figuring it out.

compassrose: Ah, would I be able to see it, Shuichi?

compassrose: You might have to help me if I ask, but I do know quite a lot of dutch myself from my travels.

croagunk: Ah, sure! Just come to my dorm in a few.

compassrose: I'll be there in about 10 minutes

croagunk: Alright!

steampunksimp: are yall gon fuck afterward

croagunk: ...No. Of couse not, Miu.

steampunksimp: damn 😔 boring

napstabot: It.. isn't very nice to think about our other classmates like that, Miu.

steampunksimp: but kiiiiibbbbboooo

napstabot: No

steampunksimp: 

gothgoddess: Miu no stop

steampunksimp: fine m o m

gothgoddess:...Please refrain from calling me mom

clairdelune: don't disrespect the goddess >:(

steampunksimp: shut up,,, lesbian mf

clairdelune: I'm pan first of all, and never

steampunksimp: ,,,,ohhh

spacecowboy: My fucking jacket is gone again

spacecowboy: Kokichi istg

sweaterweather: nishihihi~ 

sweaterweather: oh fuck you already found me fuck fuck fuck abort mission abort ABORT

clairdelune: there they go... running down the halls again

avacado: I'll stop them

steampunksimp: did he just-

clairdelune: Yes

avacado: Easy enough. The net always works

sweaterweather: Not funny, Rantaro. Im revoking ur rights.

avacado: Sure 

sweaterweather: >:(

spacecowboy: now i got the jacket back! Ha!

sweaterweather: not for long ;)

spacecowboy: Goddamnit.

  
spacecowboy: I got it again. Cornered the gremlin

gothgoddess: Good. Dinner is in 20 minutes, everyone.

sweaterweather: yay!!! Ill see you

avacado: alright

◇private messages: sweaterweather -> avacado◇

sweaterweather: hey rantaro?

avacado: Yeah?

sweaterweather: can i tell u smth

avacado: Sure. Something about the next meeting or?

sweaterweather: i think i have a crush on someone and idk how to deal with it

avacado: Oh

avacado: Surprised you admitted it so early

sweaterweather: It isn't really "early" more like I've had a feeling since a few months ago but it only really hit/i only really let myself actually acknowledge it til today because it was too overwhelming

sweaterweather: I cant be a supreme leader with dumbass feelies clouding my judgement. this is why i assigned you my personal therapist

avacado: I know

avacado: wait, today?

avacado:.... it's not kaito, is it?

sweaterweather:...

avacado: kokichi you're fucked 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this might be little messing up the other chapters but im making class 77 + 78 be the same year, 2nd, with class 79 be the 1st year. im doing this so like,, i can make this last over a year in sottu without the sdr2 class leaving school lol
> 
> also, after this, the order of the game casts i write might not be in order (like i might write thh next, then ndrv3 again, then sdr2, then thh, then ndrv3, you get it)
> 
> lastly, yes I'm developing oumota first for v3 because they are my 2nd favorite dr ship and i love them (ishimondo will probably be first for thh and idk about sdr2 yet)


	4. Chapter 4: THH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens and i s h i d a :0  
> _______________________________  
> i,,, do not know how to write ishida and ishimaru and how its gonna work but im gonna try my best,, and if the canon wont go into ishimaru's backstory, i can try my best with that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:   
> Naegi: luckyhope  
> Kirigiri: looker  
> Byakuya: raymond  
> Asahina: bubbleguppies  
> Yasuhiro: magicman  
> Toko: cryptic  
> Syo: skizzors  
> Sayaka: lovelive  
> Leon: ogsimp  
> Chihiro: baby  
> Mondo: butter  
> Taka: darulez  
> Hifumi: animesimp  
> Celeste: gothgf  
> Sakura: flower  
> Mukuro: freckles  
> Junko: beardespair

luckyhope: i am so fucking dumb im sobbing

looker: what happened this time

luckyhope: after taka absolutely CRUSHED junko enoshima (n oh shih ma) i acciendently went to byakuya's dorm instead of my own

looker: are you two sure you arent dating anymore?

luckyhope: yeahh,,, i think i like someone else but meh and togami is a disaster over ldndbdjd

luckyhope: Hello, this is Byakuya. Naegi is an idiot and will not be disclosing this information to you. I am now dropping this phone out of the window to the first floor students, so he better fucking hope they catch it.

raymond: THIS IS NAEGI AND MY PHONE IS GONE HELPSFNHF

raymond: wait someone caught it at the like last second :0

raymond: god??

luckyhope: uh, hello? who's phone is this?

raymond: hey it's my phone! makoto naegi from the second year, class 78.

luckyhope: Oh, Naegi. I'll bring it up to you.

raymond: wait who r u so i know who to answer to cuz togami is gonna steal his phone back

luckyhope: Izuru Kamukura.

raymond: oh izuru!!! ok see you at my dorm 😌

raymond: Well that was, eventful.

looker: kinda gay if you ask me

luckyhope: ur gay

looker: Correct

luckyhope: damnit

looker: You can not and will not ever beat me, Makoto

luckyhope: @darulez kyoko is bullying me againnnn

looker: Taka is asleep, Makoto. Its 1am. No one can save you now.

luckyhope: NOOOOOO

flower: Please, you two. Stop fighting and go to bed for once.

luckyhope: yes ms. sakura 😔

looker: Fine, if I really have to.

gothgf: Finally, they're asleep. We can start the summoning now, can we not?

bubbleguppies: We should be good!!!!!

magicman: Hell yeah. Then we can banish the spirits for good! (• ▽ •;)

gothgf: After i get my demon girl or boyfriend, Yasuhiro.

* _cryptic changed their name to skizzors_ *

skizzors: I'll make sure to get the blood from one, too. And then hide it, so toko isn't mad

gothgf: Alright, everyone, meet up at my room in 5

bubbleguppies: Yes maam!  
  
  
  
  
  


looker: I can't believe this.

looker: They went demon summoning without me.

gothgf: I am sorry, Kirigiri. Next time, alright?

bubbleguppies: yeah! the demon wasn't even cool anyways

looker: It better not have been.

darulez: Why did you guys summon a demon again? And, please tell me it wasn't any of our passed ancestors this time.

magicman: uhhhhhh (・–・;)ゞ

darulez: Yasuhiro. Hagakure. Did you or did you not summon another one of our ancestors?

magicman: I'm sorrryyyyyyy he was so nice tho!!!! .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

darulez: Gosh darnit not again. If we have another cursed week where Toko sprains her ankle again and Leon somehow hits Nagito with every baseball I'm calling Mr. Kirigiri and shutting your fiascos down.

gothgf: Do not worry, Ishimaru. This ancestor was a nice one.

bubbleguppies: very nice!!! tho they seemed kinda sad, but still really nice and gave us ghost hugs!

darulez: Alright. But please be careful, or everyone is gonna have pitchforks pointed at our class.

bubbleguppies: Yes sir!

* _skizzors changed their name to cryptic_ *

cryptic: T-that w-wasn't fun. But t-thank y-you for doing it on a weekend so I got to s-sleep i-in a-after Syo t-took o-over.

bubbleguppies: You're welcome!!! We know Syo enjoys our meetings, so we figured we'd set up the best time for both of you guys 😊

bubbleguppies: but get plenty of rest today!! >:)

cryptic: I-i'll try. K-komaru is coming over later s-so

luckyhope: She'd be happy to sleep anytime, I'm sure she'd take a nap with you if you asked.

cryptic: M-Maybe.

looker: anyways, im still betrayed but i take your offer.

gothgf: Good.

looker: to which part?

gothgf: Yes.

looker: Understandable

raymond:... Does anyone know where Kuwata went?

raymond: He isn't at his dorm.

lovelive: he's with us preforming!!!!!!!

lovelive: us as in the musical department labs.

raymond: Ah.

ogsimp: come join us 😎

raymond: Maybe.

lovelive: do you know how to play an instrument, togami? usually rich people do.

raymond: Yes, actually. I haven't played in a while, however.

lovelive: come join us!!!!! and bring ur instrument >:◇

raymond: I will... consider it. Give me a few minutes.

ogsimp: pwease b-byakuya....

raymond: If you stop talking like that, then I will. And Togami, we haven't gotten there yet.

ogsimp: yes sir!!

looker: I- yet??

lovelive: thanks byakuya!!! I'll tell the girls

lovelive: what instrument are you bringing?

raymond: Ah, it's my violin

lovelive: perfect! just keep it away from ibuki

raymond: Why?

ogsimp: You'll figure out

raymond: ...Okay.

luckyhope: aww togami is making friends

looker: are we just gonna not point it out-

beardespair: HEWWO E-EVEWEONE. I-I AWM AWIVE.

freckles: ah shit she escaped the prison we put her in

darulez: We tried, and she was in there for long enough.

beardespair: im still mad at you, gay motherfucker.

darulez: How can I be gay and a motherfricker? Don't you mean, fatherfricker?

beardespair:....bitch

butter: taka no-

darulez: Ishida. I uh, got into some trouble coming home, but he'll be back when I get home.

butter: Ahh, makes sense. Taka doesn't hesitate around Junko.

butter: Anyways, describe them to me and I'll go run them over.

darulez: I took care of em, dont worry.

butter: Damn ok.

luckyhope: TAKA MURDERED SOMEBODY?!

darulez: Ishida. And, no. I didn't murder anyone.

luckyhope: oh sorry 😔 i still get confused sometimes, you don't switch usernames like syo...

darulez: Try harder. However, I am also not like Syo. It's... hard to explain.

darulez: Someday I will. Anyways I'm almost back. Seeya suckers.

butter: Alright. I'll meetcha at the entrance bro.

beardespair: Wow. So Mr. Stuckup has the balls to stick up to me, but not anger management, woooow.

luckyhope: Probably cuz he doesn't see you as a threat. Maybe you should try hardee to be more intimidating, Junko.

beardespair: Damn it

darulez: Sorry everyone! I'm back!

darulez: Ah, I see Ishida was here.

darulez: And, yes, someday I will explain. I'm still.. figuring it out myself.

luckyhope: take ur time taka!!!

butter: Don't feel pressured, bro.

darulez: Mondo, you are literally on the bed next to me.

butter: And? You know im not good with this mushy shit.

darulez: I know. I like calling you out anyway.

baby: sorry I just got on, everyone! Alter Ego made a lot of improvements over the passed few hours!

baby: It can now swear, and hold a lot of secrets.

luckyhope: :0

beardespair: hows those robots coming along, tiny?

baby: Good, but I haven't been working on them all that much lately, haha

beardespair: aww man. i want that monokuma bear to be my new mascot.

baby:... I can give you the plushie version, for now, if you want?

beardespair: HELL YEAH TINY

looker: I can't believe we nevee mentioned the fact that Togami said yet.

looker: We always point out that stuff, cmon guys.

raymond: I cannot hesr you over the sound of the music venue, Kirigiri.

looker: I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! sorry it came out a little later,,,  
> also, if you understand kyoko's name reference,,, please say so and please tell me you understand how it ties into shuichi's,,, i thought it was clever but then i remebered nobody but me will understand it-


	5. SDR2: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much is happening this chapter im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: oranges  
> Sonia: princesspeach   
> Souda: pinksimp  
> Fuyuhiko: bossbaby  
> Akane: tigbitties  
> Imposter: nyoom  
> Teruteru: cookingmama  
> Mahiru: snap  
> Peko: swordgf  
> Ibuki: whosthefather  
> Hiyoko: bananacat  
> Mikan: softbaby  
> Nekomaru: coach  
> Gundham: hamsterman  
> Nagito: luckybastard  
> Chiaki: gamergf  
> Izuru: emogod

emogod: A phone just fell off from one of the upper stories.

emogod: That brings... some light to this boring day.

oranges: who's was it

emogod: Naegi's.

oranges: reserve or main

emogod: Main. I guess Togami through it out. Thought he had more... decency.

oranges: oh shit

luckybastard: Ah... the other lucky student. He has no right being the same ultimate as me, however, he brings so much hope to our group year.

oranges:...Just because he literally punched the despair side of Junko out that one time, doesn't mean he's, 'hope'

gamergf: I don't know, Hajime. He seems pretty hopeful to me.

luckybastard: See, Hajime. Even Chiaki agrees.

gamergf: I don't agree with the putting yourself down, however, Komaeda. You deserve to be on the same level as Makoto anyday, your ultimate luck is that far off the roof.

pinksimp: His ultimate luck is pretty damn good. That's why we called him the ultimate bastard after all.

luckybastard: Ah, it really isn't... that good. More of a burden.

oranges: Only in... serious situations. You also find every other pokemon as shiny, and it gets fucking annoying hearing sparking sounds out of your 3DS and then hearing the run away sound back to back.

luckybastard: That isn't... normal?

gamergf: OF COURSE IT FUCKING ISN'T BRUH

gamergf: In Gen 2-5, the odds were 1/8192, and from 6 onward, they were cut in half, and can be cut even lower with a shiny charm. With you, even playing Pokemon Heartgold, you encounter a shiny pokemon, at a 1/8192 odd, literally every other time.

luckybastard: Oh. 

luckybastard: Such great game knowledge... truly wonderful of the Ultimate Gamer. :)

gamergf: Anyone should know that.

oranges: I haven't ever found a single shiny.

gamergf: I have almost half the National Dex. You just suck, Hajime.

oranges: oh wow thanks.

emogod: Ah, I gave the phone back to Naegi.

emogod: His class is... one hell of a bunch.

gamergf: Tell me about it. I went over to check out Chihiro's new program and make sure it ran well, and I almost got bonked in the head by one of those blow up hammers.

gamergf: Turns out Celeste, Kiyotaka, and Hifumi were fighting over the TV remote. 

emogod: Ah. I asked what happened, and supposedly Naegi almost revealed some type of... affection Togami feels for someone.

oranges: Yeah sounds like them.

whosthefather: When Ibuki went over to practice with Sayaka and Leon, they seemed pretty nice, but definitely not calm.

oranges: They have the wildest group of Ultimates besides 79. The wildest one we have is fucking Komaeda.

luckybastard: You think im wild, Hajime? :0

oranges:...Duh.

luckybastard: That's as close to a compliment as you can get for trash like me, haha,,,

oranges:...Nagito, We've talked about this.

luckybastard: i know i know

oranges:...Give me 5 minutes and Izuru's credit card.

emogod: What

oranges: sorry bro 😌✌

emogod: HAJIME HINATA

emogod:....Did I just see him run out of the dorms?

tigbitties: That's who passed by me and Nekomaru? Dude was speeding!!

coach: Huh, maybe I can convince him to join the team..

emogod: Probably not. That's the most exercising I've seen him do in the past 5 years.

emogod: That I can remember of, anyway.

×oranges -> luckybastard×

oranges: I'm coming up to your dorm.

oranges: So, make sure your there.

luckybastard: That was fast.

oranges: I got you something from the store.

oranges: So, open your door.

____

"Ah, I'm sorry about the mess, Hajime." Nagito opened his door and let the other man in. 

"It's fine." Hajime sighed, "Here, take this." He threw a present bag at Nagito, who caught it and hesitantly opened it.

"Wow, I can't believe you would get a present for trash like m-" He paused in his words, grabbing the pretty good sized dog plushie and gasping. It was probably about the size of a puppy, it was colored like snow, and extremely fluffy. 

"Do you uh, like it?"

"...Yes." He brought it from the air to his chest, hugging it tightly. Hajime smiled.

"I want you to hug that thing every time you put yourself down, alright? Talk to it, if you have to. And, if you really aren't feeling well," He pointed to the collar, where a button like object hung from it, and then held up a small circular object. "Press that. I have the buzzer right here, and I'll come to your dorm. If I'm not at the dorms, I will call you, alright?"

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a burden-"

"Nagito, I'm the one who got it for you. You won't be a burden, okay? Plus, that's another insult, buddy." Nagito sighed before hugging the stuffed animal.

"If you say so."

"Plus, helping you is giving me, persay," Hajime sighed, "Hope, if I'm using the term correctly. I'd feel more despair if i didn't help you."

"By helping trash like me, it's.. giving you hope? How would that work?"

"Hug it! And, I don't know, I just care about your wellbeing, alright? I want you to be happier and care about yourself more. You might be crazy, but going around calling yourself trash isn't good either."

Nagito hugged the plush, before getting up and setting it down on the bed. He smiled at Hajime, blushing, "Well, thank you. if helping me geniunely gives you hope, I guess I can't go against it." 

"See, your already getting better!" He corssed his arms and smiled back to the other, "You didn't even insult yourself in that sentence, look at you go!"

Nagito laughed quietly, before kneeling and bringing Hajime's hand to himself and kissing the back. Both's blush grew more, but Hajime smiled at the gesture, 'This is just what friends do, right? Totally.'

Nagito stood back up before hugging the other shortly. Once he pulled away, he turned back to his bed and grabbed the plushie, sitting down again.

"Well, I'm sorry for leaving, but uh, I gotta get back and uh make sure Izuru doesn't yell at me too harshly." Hajime stuttered a little bit, making the white haired boy smile. 

"It's fine. Thank you, again, for getting such a wonderful gift for tra-" He hugged the plushie before even finishing his sentence, knowing Hajime would be upset, "me. I'll see you later."

"Seeya!" Hajime turned on his heel, waving to the other before opening the door and leaving, of course making sure to shut it lightly before he made his way down to the lobby. He smiled a bit again, blushing as he brought the hand Nagito kissed close to his chest.

___

emogod: Hajime I'm going to beat your ass

oranges: sorry, Izuru. It was for the greater good, and your the only one with a car.

emogod: I'm just surprised you didn't crash it. 

whosthefather: Ibuki and Peko just got back from the cat café!!!!

whosthefather: everyone come meet Robbie!!!

snap: Did-did you guys get a cat?!

tigbitties: hell yeah cat time

coach: While I do not advice going against the rules because of Ishimaru, I can make an exception.

swordgf: I can hide him pretty well, don't worry, Nekomaru. Kiyotaka is my brother, anyways.

whosthefather: im gonna be related to the hall monitor?! hell yeah!!!!!!!

swordgf: Huh?

bossbaby:... How many cats are in the dorms at this point?

emogod: With Hoshi's, Celeste's, Peko's, and now Ibuki and Peko's shared one, that brings the total to 4.

bossbaby: And how many does Ishimaru know about?

emogod: 0.

princesspeach: He is not going to be happy when he finds out we are hiding 4 cats in the 3 dorms.

oranges: Nope, not at all.

hamsterman: Please, let me meet the hellish beast loud and quiet ones, and make sure it will be able to survive happily in its new resting den.

whosthefather: Ibuki allows this, Gundham!! come to my dorm!!!

swordgf: Yes, I can give Ibuki dome of my supplies if she needs, and I would like for him to eventually meet Sport.

hamster: I will be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, adding more and more references every chapter: 😌🌟
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!! i loved writing this chapter.  
> and first writing part, yay!  
> and i also really love komahina and pekobuki so,,, they got some spotlight this chapter


	6. Chapter 6: NDRV3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped...again...hhh longest chapter yet
> 
> sorry it took so long,, I've been working on it for awhile but haven't had the motivation to finish it. 
> 
> anyways uhh rantaro and kokichi have their tea party, korekiyo and shuichi get stuck in an elevator, i actually write something out for once, and kokichi thinks about commiting arson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also uh tw for sister shinguji and ab/se mentions,,  
> Shuichi: croagunk  
> Himiko: magicwoman  
> Maki: deathglare  
> Rantaro: avacado  
> Kaede: clairdelune  
> Ryoma: catman  
> Kirumi: gothgoddess  
> Angie: angle  
> Tenko: girlinred  
> Korekiyo: compassrose  
> Miu: steampunksimp  
> Gonta: tallbaby  
> Kokichi: sweaterweather  
> Kaito: spacecowboy  
> Tsumugi: noseason2  
> Kiibo: napstabot

  
《 sweaterweather -> avacado 》

sweaterweather: hhhhhh i know

avacado: ...do you want to discuss this over a tea party?

sweaterweather: ddawww,, rantaro,, you know me so well ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

avacado: I've known you for 6 years, kokichi. of course i know you well bruh

sweaterweather: tru tru

avacado: alright, you little grape simp hurry tf over to dinner

sweaterweather: 😔 im not a SIMP

avacado: suuuureee

sweaterweather: I M N O O T 

avacado: we'll see

  
avacado: not a simp huh?

sweaterweather: STFU ITS HARD TO ACT WHEN YOU JUST KINDA FIGURE IT OUT/ARE FIGURING IT OUT

sweaterweather: tho i think i did a pretty damn good job with my act

avacado: eh, you've done better.

sweaterweather: shhh

avacado: anyways, when do you wanna meet?

sweaterweather: hm..

sweaterweather: how's 20 minutes sound?

avacado: Perfect. Do you want me to contact the others or just us two for the night?

sweaterweather: just us two for the night. I don't want the girls teasing me for two hours straight.

avacado: True.

sweaterweather: see you there, rantaro

avacado: cya, kokichi

  
《 Main Chat 》

croagunk:...guys the elevator to the dorms broke.

gothgoddess: How do you know?

croagunk:...me and kiyo are stuck.

gothgoddess:..I'll get Kazuichi and Miu.

steampunksimp: Already on my way! And I called pinky. We'll be there soon.

croagunk: Alright. Kiyo's phone died and mine is almost dead, so just... text me when you know how long it'll take.

steampunksimp: Alright Poo-ichi!

croagunk: please dont call me that

spacecowboy: Will you be alright Shuichi?

croagunk: ill be fine, kaito.

steampunksimp: It'll take about.. 20 minutes.

steampunksimp: so makeout all you want !!

croagunk:...we are not going to make out, miu

steampunksimp: Damn

__

20 minutes.

He didn't think he could last that long, honestly.

He had already been dying to confess for a while, he had come too close while inside the library, and now being stuck with him inside a small enough elevator? He couldn't bear it.

This boy... had already helped him so much.

He offered him light and a home when he thought he would be stuck in the same cycle for the rest of his life. It had only been last break, and Shuichi had gone and tooken into his case. His sister was gone. He didn't have to worry about being controlled anymore. He could start a new life here.

Even if his sister was gone, he still had a habit of putting on that lipstick and the black leathered mask. However, he had changed the color to a bluish black shade instead, and he was making sure to visit his therapists every week still. 

He had also made a habit of reminding Shuichi, and he had to remind him even more to simply take a break.

While they had only known eachother for 5 months, they had definitely become good friends over that time. Shuichi was the first one to take interest into him as the others thought he was creepy. He constantly listened in on his anthropology lessons, and took heavy interest in them.

Shuichi was there when he first broke down one month into Hope's Peak.

They were simply talking about the usual, their day, etc, when he got a call from his sister. His oh so great sister.

Shuichi noticed the red flags immediately, and asked questions he didn't know how to respond to. He had also tooken out a notepad, Korekiyo noted, and written everything down.

It took another few weeks for him to tell the other everything, but eventually, Shuichi took everything to the other detective.

They took that to lawyers and all other big cases and crime experts, and in the course of those next 3 months his sister was jailed for years and years and he would never have to see her again.

Anything he suffered from his travels was also... very slowly healing. Shuichi made sure he would be signed up for the Ultimate Therapist.

He started hating Shuichi during those months, actually. He couldn't stand the thought that everything he had been taught was something wrong, everything in his life wasn't right, and that he had tooken his case up to other people. Had told other people of something he thought he was purely at fault for.

Shuichi knew. Yet he let him take his time. Take everything in, and Shuichi always still greeted him with a smile every day.

Over time, he learned to understand and accept it with his therapist's help. And then, over the past few weeks, he was able to reconnect with Shuichi.

And that's when he found himself falling for the small, timid detective.

It was different from his sister. He found himself smiling more, blush actually rushing to his face, and more importantly he felt safe.

That's why, in this damned elevator, he wanted to tell him so badly.

And yet, he couldn't find the words anywhere on what to say to him.

"Shuichi, how long has it been?"

"5 minutes. Are you alright, Kiyo? You've been quiet the whole time."

Korekiyo sighed. Even if he said he was okay, he knew Shuichi would see right through him.

"I.. do have something I have to say to you, actually."

Shuichi looked at him, gulping expectedly. "You can tell my anything, Kiyo. I'll listen."

Korekiyo looked down at his necklace, fiddling with it for a moment before looking Shuichi back in the eyes. "I-" No matter how prepared he felt, he still couldn't say the words. He felt childish. This should be easy, right?

"Go on." Shuichi looked up at him, stepping forward.

"I...I think I like you." Damn, that was the most childish thing he'd ever said. He knew he liked the other, why couldn't he have said it regularly?

"I like you too, Kiyo." Huh?

"I uh... actually figured you liked me. I've been noticing small signs since you started talking to me again and I found myself falling for you too...heh. I just, wanted to let you confess to me first, and I wanted to give you time."

"I see." Korekiyo found himself similing under his mask as Shuichi took his hand.

"So, are we dating now?"

"Only if you would like."

"We definitely have to take this slow, for both of our sakes, but, yes."

"That's... nice." Korekiyo found himself hugging the smaller boy, as Shuichi barely reached his shoulders, and smiled slightly more when he felt him hug back. 

When they finally pulled away, they felt the elevator go down a few steps before the doors finally opened.

"There ya go, emos!" Miu smiled as Kazuichi looked up from the controlpanels of the elevator. Seems like he did most of the work himself.

"Thank you, Iruma, Souda. Also, goth for me, not emo."

"Whatever, emo." 

He sighed as Shuichi laughed. "Thank you, Miu. And thank you, Kazuichi."

Kazuichi finally looked at the two. "You're welcome, guys!"

Lucky for them, Miu didn't notice them still holding hands as they walked to the dorms together.

  
__

croagunk: We lived.

compassrose: And I found myself a charger.

spacecowboy: that's good!!

tallbaby: Gonta is happy Kiyo and Shuichi made it from the elevator!

croagunk: thank you, gonta.

clairdelune: ah, i just got back

clairdelune: how long were you guys in there for?

compassrose: Only about 30 minutes.

steampunksimp: psh, more like 25 but okay

compassrose: Sure, Iruma. I'll totally believe you, even if I checked the time between when the elevator broke down and when we left.

steampunksimp: fiiinnnee mayyybeee i took too long getting tools but that's just too bad!!

napstabot: Calm down, Miu.

napstabot: You probably did an amazing job on the elevator even if it took you a little longer than anticipated!

steampunksimp: eeeeeeee

gothgoddess: Kaede, would you mind coming down to the dining hall?

gothgoddess: I need to disscuss some things with you as class rep.

clairdelune: of course!!!

sweaterweather: suuuure, just as class rep, lesbians

avacado: Kokichi, be nice. Sorry for being late, but are you two alright, Shuichi and Korekiyo?

croagunk: I'm fine. It was just a little tiresome being in there for 25 minutes

compassrose: Yes, same with me.

avacado: Good

gothgoddess: Where were you two, anyway?

avacado: Tea party.

sweaterweather: Tea party.

gothgoddess: Anyways, everyone needs to go to sleep now. It's almost midnight

sweaterweather: fiiine.

croagunk: yes maam. im done with this case almost anyway, and i can finish it in the morning.

gothgoddess: ..Thank you. Me and Kaede will be at my room if anyone starts a fire during the night.

sweaterweather: 👀 but maybe i WILL commit arson tonight...

spacecowboy: no, you will not be committing arson

sweaterweather: hm, no capital? must mean your serious!!! then i sure will listen!!!

spacecowboy: ..is that a lie?

sweaterweather you tell me ;)

spacecowboy: Goddamnit Ouma

clairdelune: g o t o b e d 

sweaterweather: oh shit yes maam!!!

spacecowboy: Sorry Kaede ill go to bed.

clairdelune: You're fine, Kaito.

《croagunk -> compassrose》

croagunk: when do you want to tell them?

compassrose: Preferably not anytime soon. Let's give it a few weeks before we do, if that's alright.

croagunk: nah that's fine haha

croagunk: im nervous about telling them anyways

compassrose: Same with me.

compassrose: Though, please get to bed Shuichi

croagunk: As long as you do, Kiyo

compassrose: Of course. Goodnight.

croagunk: goodnight :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i hope i wrote korekiyo well enough, i really tried my best with explaining everything and how he's growing from it. i know im not the best at it all, but i just want my boy to be happy, yknow?
> 
> also i uh, lied about the first ship. again, my hand slipped and said shinsai rights.
> 
> anyways, see you all next chapter!


	7. A little bonus chapter for Kiyo's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LIKE 10 MINUTES LATE BUT I TRIED SO HARD TO GET IT DONE BY THE END OF THE DAY AAA
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! it's a little rushed but probably good enough.
> 
> also, this can be seen as separate to the story, and the timeline wise probably isn't canon to it lol. i just figured since i just did a little thing with getting kiyo and shu together that i should write something.  
> anyway, on that note, you dont have to read this if you don't want to!

"Hey, Kiyo!" Shuichi walked over to the tall man, who sat usually alone in the mornings. However, Shuichi and sometimes even Rantaro, Kirumi, Gonta or Ryoma would join him. Now that they were dating, Korekiyo assumed Shuichi would be joining him more often, or at least he secretly hoped.

"Hello, Shuichi." He looked up from his book to greet the other, who then sat acrossed from him at the round table, looking down and fiddling with his thumbs. He figured neither of them had any experience dating, though he could definitely see that Shuichi was the more... awkward of the two of them. "You can sit next to me, y'know. I doubt the others will suspect anything, darling."

He could see the way Shuichi brightened up at the pet name before he awkwardly got up and moved next to Korekiyo. "Ah, yeah." He took a deep breath and seemingly calmed himself down a few notches before speaking again, "What book are you reading?"

"Just a journal book about artifacts and antiques. I might be an anthropologist, but it's still good to understand the importance of historic items when going into the culture of the civilizations."

"I see. Is that a vase?" He pointed to an object on the page, and Korekiyo laughed.

"Thats a pot, Shuichi."

"Oh."

They continued reading the book, Shuichi pointing to small things and asking questions as Korekiyo answered them all. Occasionally their fingers would brush under the table, and after awhile of this Korekiyo took it and held it. He watched Shuichi suddenly get a little flustered, but he continued to pay attention and calmed down nonetheless. 

After about a half an hour, the bell for lab rang and their hands immediately disconnected. Kiyo put the book away, before he and Shuichi got up and started walking to their labs.

"Ah, Kiyo, I forgot to ask, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yes, I am, actually. Anything you need?"

"Come to my dorm after school. I have something for you."

"Alright." They departed after that, their labs being down different halls, and Kiyo smiled lightly to himself.

Shuichi walked quickly to his lab, opened the door, and walked over to the kitchenette that him and Kirigiri had in their lab. The lab they shared was extremely comfortable, and allowed both of them to work on their cases easily and not be too stressed. They had many days, however, without any cases and they simply just relaxed around the room.

"Saihara, what are you doing?" He looked back to see Kirigiri on one of chairs looking over old files.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Kirigiri." However, at this point, something was obviously up. He had an extra bag in his bookbag, and he knew he was starting to panic. Kirigiri walked calmly into the kitchen to see Shuichi taking out stuff from the small bag, that oddly looked like baking supplies.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing, Shuichi?"

"...I'm baking a cake instead of doing work." It felt good to get that off his chest as he continued to set everything out and take out recipies.

"Would you like any help? Who is this for?" 

"If you would like, that would be great."

"You didn't answer my second question."

"Someone from my class. It's their birthday" She could see him blushing, and decided not to push it. He'd tell her eventually.

It took them the whole period, but it was worth it.

It was a small cake, with gray frosting and a green border. In the middle of the circle said "Happy Birthday" and the sides were decorated with fondant roses.

They left the cake there to sit for the day, locked up in the lab, and he would return to it at the end of the day lab. The bell rang just as the finished cleaning, and Shuichi left the cake making equipment there before going to the second period of the day. He thanked Kirigiri as she went the other way, and she thanked him for helping her get out of working.

By the time classes were over and he would be heading to his last period, another lab, he was beyond nervous.

What if he didn't like it? What if he already had a cake? What if the cake was too dry? What if- oof.

In one of his paranoid thoughts, he ran into Kyoko on his way into the lab.

"Are you sure you are alright, Saihara?"

"I'm fine, Kirigiri."

"No, you really aren't. Are you worried about the cake?"

"....Yeah."

"I'm sure whoever you are giving it to will love it." She walked Saihara over to the couch as they were talking, and gave him a water. He took it on instinct, and drank a little from it.

"I know. It's just- I don't want to disappoint h-them."

"I'm not a therapist, Saihara, but I'm sure whoever you are giving this cake to will love it no matter what. You seem to be very close to them."

He laughed softly, "Definitely."

They sat in relative silence from then forward, pulling out their work on looking over that, doing homework, and just purely waiting for the bell to ring.

Eventually, it finally did, and Shuichi walked to the kitchenette to grab the cake. He also brought a simple bag to mask what he was bringing with him out of his lab, and put the cake into a cake holder before putting it into that.

He and Kyoko waved goodbye, and he set his sights torwards heading to his dorm and finding Kiyo.

Korekiyo was, worried, to say the least.

He didn't know why Shuichi wanted to meet with him, didn't know if the reason was bad or good, and hoped that Shuichi had remembered.

He didn't expect him to, really, with no matter how long they had known eachother or with the fact that they were dating. His birthday was on an obscure day, while popular it was at an end of a month. 

They had been dating for a few days now, and he really hoped it wouldn't come to an end this early.

He knew that this was extremely unlikely, as they had just gotten together, but he still couldn't be too sure.

He finally found Shuichi waiting for him at his own dorm

"Hello, Shuichi."

He looked up quickly from the floor and waved, "Hey, Kiyo."

"So, what is it that you needed from me?"

"Here, come inside first."

Shuichi unlocked his dorm and walked inside, before sitting on his bed. He gestured for Kiyo to sit down across from him, and once he did he patted the object between them.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

He grabbed the bag and reached his hand inside, pulling out a cake casing, with a small, circle cake inside. He gasped, placing it on the bed and opening the case.

He smiled warmly as he looked at the cake's icing.

"I love it, Shuichi. Thank you." He pulled off one of the little fondant roses to inspect it more.

"We can uh, eat it here if you'd like. Or you could take it back to your dorm, I don't mind."

"Could I have a slice here? I'd love to try it."

"Of course! I said you could."

"Ah. Are you also going to have a slice?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I never got to try it."

"Go on ahead. Though, we do need plates and a knife. I think this is small enough to be bite sized slices."

"Probably. I got a small plastic knife and some plates from the kitchen." He got up quickly and got them out of his bag, before handing the knife and one plate to Kiyo, keeping a plate for himself.

He cute two small slices out of the cake, placing one on each of their plates.

Before he tried it however, he calmly and slowly pulled down his mask. 

Shuichi gasped quietly, surprised he would.   
"Will you be alright with your mask down, Kiyo?"

"I'll be fine. I've been practicing having it down for a these past few months, a little more each day, and I've been getting better."

"That's good, just don't push yourself, alright?"

"Alright."

He took a bite out of it, and, even for being out of a box, it was delicious.

"This is amazing, Shuichi."

Shuichi ate his finally himself. "Ah, it really is."

"Thank you for this, Shuichi."

"It's no problem."

They both had a few more, before they encased the cake again and moved it over to Shuchi's desk.

"Here, one last thing." Shuichi got out a green wrapped box from under his bed, and handed it over to the other boy.

"Hm?" He calming ripped open the box, before taking off the lid. Inside was a few mystery and detective novels. "This is.."

"You really seemed to like the one we did together, so I figured you might like it if I got you a couple more."

"There's 5 here, Shuichi. Thats several, not a couple."

He laughed, "Whatever."

Korekiyo put the box over to the side, and they smiled at eachother for a few moments, until Kiyo finally spoke up.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"H-huh?!"

"It's a simple question, Shuichi. It's alright if you aren't ready, I'd just thought I would-"

"No, no, go ahead. You can kiss me."

They stared at eachother for another few minutes, before Kiyo finally moved closer. He leaned in, and yet still hesitated when he was oh so close to his lips.

After a second, he breathed and finally made the move. He felt Shuichi smile on his lips, and they both relaxed into eachother. It only lasted a second, but it was great nonetheless.

"That was... amazing. Truly a great piece of a human relationship." They looked away from eachother, and yet Kiyo kept a hand on Shuichi's face.

"Even with the inexperience?"

He laughed, looking Shuichi back in eyes.

"We will... get the hang of it eventually."

He moved back in again, and yet this time he kissed Shuichi's cheek. And then his forehead. And then he moved his hand and kissed his other cheek. And then he continued to kiss all over Shuichi's face besides his mouth.

Shuichi was a giggling mess as he held a small embrace to Kiyo. "Stoooppp that ticklesss"

"Fine, fine." They both laughed with eachother for awhile, before falling back into the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

  
It was the happiest birthday Korekiyo had ever had, and he figured that many more down the line would be just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh after this the class definitely pull kiyo aside and have him a big birthday party after dinner but still.
> 
> anyways, I'm working on the next thh chapter and it should be out probably next week if i dont procrastinate!


	8. Chapter 7: THH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikuzono. that's it thats the tweet.
> 
> sorry this took so long! another written piece kehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi: luckyhope  
> Kirigiri: looker  
> Byakuya: raymond  
> Asahina: bubbleguppies  
> Yasuhiro: magicman  
> Toko: cryptic  
> Syo: skizzors  
> Sayaka: lovelive  
> Leon: ogsimp  
> Chihiro: baby  
> Mondo: butter  
> Taka: darulez  
> Hifumi: animesimp  
> Celeste: gothgf  
> Sakura: flower  
> Mukuro: freckles  
> Junko: beardespair

gothgf:...Who is, playing that horrid music?

butter: WHOEVER THE F U C K IS PLAYING THAT SCREAMING AND EARRAPE SHIT I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR SPEAKER

beardespair: upupupu.... 

magicman: MY EARS (｡•́︿•̀｡)

raymond: Please shut it off, Enoshima.

beardespair: nu

freckles: She's in the vents. I'll find her eventually.

freckles:...what was that big crash and why is the music off?

beardespair: WAHHHHHHH THAT HURRRRRTTTTTT

darulez: Sorry about that, everyone. She was in the main lobby and me, Kyoko, and Sakura got the vent down.

darulez: However I believe Enoshima has a broken high heel

beardespair: NOOOOOO HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!

darulez: Don't break our ears next time, and maybe we wouldn't ahve to break your heels.

beardespair: this system is wack. fuck yall now i gotta go get a new pair.

freckles:... Junko, you have 29 of the same pair.

beardespair: I NEED THIRTY BITCH!

freckles:...fucking hell.

gothgf: I am... in a desperate need of tea now.

gothgf: Hifumi?

animesimp: I'm afraid I'm too busy with this comic, Miss Ludenburg! Maybe next time.

gothgf: That wasn't a question. That was a command.

darulez: Hifumi does not need to do anything for you if he doesn't want to, Celeste. You can't force him to.

gothgf: just see

darulez: Celeste, I will give you detention for 3 weeks if you even dare.

gothgf:..Whatever. 

looker: I can make it. Would you like to have a small tea party?

gothgf: That sounds pleasant, actually. 

raymond: I'd join, however Kuwata should be joining me soon at the rec room.

ogsimp: im comin im comin. the stairs are hard to climbbbbsjdhwbqixuebs

ogsimp: i fell down the stairs lmaoooo

raymond: . . .

raymond: Please never do that again

ogsimp: aw, you care!

raymond: No, it just takes you longer when you have to get up.

ogsimp: oh

raymond: I see your sad face in the wallway. I was joking, Kuwata.

ogsimp: oh okay!!!!

raymond: That was.. quite a cute turnaround actually.

(one deleted message)

looker: UHHH WHAT???

looker: Togami

raymond: What?

looker: Explain 

raymond: No.

looker: Yes

raymond: I saw your blushing face heading torwards the dining hall before heading up, Kirigiri. You cant call me out.

looker: shit

looker: delete it and I'll shut up 

(multiple deleted messages)

raymond: There.

looker: Fair, fair

ogsimp: huh??

raymond: Nothing, Kuwata

ogsimp: okay!

beardespair: has anyone seen mukuro?!? she's gotaa help me with smth but shes nowhereeeeeeeeeeee

darulez: Ah, I believe I saw her leaving with Sayaka a few hours ago.

beardespair: aaaaacckcldkhshawuquadhwb

□ beardespair -> freckles □

beardespair: you had a date and didn't tell me?! how rude.

freckles: It's not a date.

freckles: Or, at least I doubt it is.

freckles: Sayaka is the most sterotypical striaght girl I've ever seen.

beardespair: psh, she seems like shed be dtf with any girl to me

freckles: ... are you serious junko, no she would not be

beardespair: whateverrrr

freckles: Goodbye. Sayaka is showing me something

beardespair: byeeeeeeee

  
_____

"C'mon, this way Muks!" Sayaka led the other girl into a large music venue at the corner of the city. It was empty, as a result of the lack of shows, and Mukuro started to become nervous.

"Are you sure we should be in here, Sayaka?"

"It'll be fine! If anyone comes in here and sees me, they won't question it and leave me alone immediately. "Though, follow me. I'll take you to the stage so I can take off my disguise."

Mukuro scoffed and smiled as she calmly walked into the first stage room, Sayaka a few feet ahead. She shut the door, making sure to lock it so no paparazzi could barge in on them. 

She watched the petite girl almost bounce over to the front of the stage, removing her sunglasses and large hat. She then removed her hair bun, and put the hair tie ontop of the sunflower hat.

Mukuro walked over to the second to front row of venue, and sat patiently. Sayaka had gone of to a door on the right, presumably to get stuff together for her practice.

She took out her phone, looking through cat memes on Instagram before she heard something coming across the stage. She looked up, seeing Sayaka pulling the largesr speaker she had ever seen into the middle of the stage. How the hell...?

Sayaka herself seemed unfazed, and, once the speaker was in the position she wanted it to be, skipped back into the stage prep room.

Mukuro gulped, and silently thought to herself, "Holy shit.. that was kinda hot," before shaking the thought away and indulging herself back into her cats.

Eventually, a loud booming came across the venue. She put her phone down and looked up to h- the star of the stage.

"Hello, Everyone! Welcome to the monthly annual, or hopefully monthly, solo performance of Sayaka Maizono!" She pointed to the ceiling, and Mukuro polietly clapped. What did she mean by monthly? Wasn't she done for the next 3 mon-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden music, and she watched diligently.

Sayaka performed magically, running and dancing across the stage to the music all while singing almost every note perfectly. She continued on for a long three minutes, and as the song hit it's final climax, she leaped as high as she could, punching the air and spinning as she came down. She landed perfectly, before falling to the floor in a bow as the music slowly came to an end.

Mukuro was astonished, to say the least. 

Even at Junko's dumb fashion shows, she had never seen such a better performance. She clapped wildly, smilingly slightly as she got up from her seat. Once Sayaka got off the stage, Mukuro left her spot and ran up to hug her.

Sayaka smiled and hugged back, obviously slightly tired. Once they pulled away, Mukuro began talking.

"That was wonderful, Sayaka. I've never seen such a performance."

"Thank you, Muku! I'm glad you enjoyed."

"Of course, you put on such a wonderful performance." Sayaka started blushing for the amount of compliments, "However, what did you mean by monthly?"

"I was, hoping to be able to take you here every month," she sighed, as if preparing herself for something, and Mukuro let her continue. "Ah, That way, I get more practice, and you get to witness me in action!"

Mukuro smiled, "Of course. If this gets even better, I would never wanna miss it." 

"Good, good." Sayaka looked to the side, smiling to herself. "So, do you want to head back to the dorms, or walk about the city more?"

"Ah, the dorms are fine. I'm sure your tired from that performance."

"Only a little bit, but if your okay with it, then lets go! Can I stay at yours for the night, anyway?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Sayaka laughed, putting her hair in a messy bun and flopping the sun hat ontop of it. She then slid the sunglasses, calling them clout glasses, onto her eyes and grabbing Mukuro's hand to lead her out of the large venue.

Mukuro blushed, but kept her hand intertwined with the other girl's. This must be just a friend thing, right?

Mukuro hoped she was wrong, but she could never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed! i loved writing this chapter they,,,, are very nice.


	9. Chapter 8: SDR2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake mcdonald's+ the antags and two others. what will go wrong now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: oranges  
> Sonia: princesspeach   
> Souda: pinksimp  
> Fuyuhiko: bossbaby  
> Akane: tigbitties  
> Imposter: nyoom  
> Teruteru: cookingmama  
> Mahiru: snap  
> Peko: swordgf  
> Ibuki: whosthefather  
> Hiyoko: bananacat  
> Mikan: softbaby  
> Nekomaru: coach  
> Gundham: hamsterman  
> Nagito: luckybastard  
> Chiaki: gamergf  
> Izuru: emogod

oranges: izuru where tf did you go

oranges: and where is nagito and hiyoko

emogod: I opened a new restaurant, Hajime.

emogod: We are currently setting it up.

oranges: What the fuck

luckybastard: ah, hajime! you should come around sometime :)

oranges: YOU'RE WORKING THERE TOO?! IZURU HOW TF-

emogod: So is Hiyoko. She wanted some extra money, as she says. Togami and I pitched in money, as did your boyfriend, to buy stuff and pay along money for the next months.

oranges: jesus christ. also he is no t my boyfriend damnit. Not yet, anyway.

gamergf: i-

cookingmama: i am also working there!

cookingmama: you do need a chef, after all

gamergf: I'll have to come over some time to try the food.

tigbitties: same!!!

nyoom: I saw the status of everything earlier. The inside and outside look nice so far.

emogod: We should be ready by tomorrow to open.

oranges: Do you need any help?

emogod: We'll be fine. Plus, I doubt you want to deal with Enoshima.

oranges:...Enoshima is working there?

emogod: Yes. The worker list is me, Hiyoko, Nagito, Enoshima, Ouma, Shirogane, Yonaga, Togami, Celeste, Teruteru, and Amami.

oranges: that is... absolutely chaotic.

oranges: how in the hell

emogod: We all wanted extra cash, and figured it would be good. Enoshima is also working the arrow sign outside along with Shirogane.

oranges: ah

tigbitties: i call first dibs on the fries!!!

gamergf: will you be getting the McDonald's sprite too?

emogod: HELL YEAHHHHHHH!!! THATS MY FAVORITE, GAMERBITCH! -Junko <33333333

gamergf: cool

emogod: I am, sorry about that. But, I guess she has her ways to get, whatever that is.

oranges: Definitely. This is Enoshima, Izuru.

luckybastard: I hate her despair, it seeks no hope. I wish ot never work anywhere near her, Kamukura. or I will never get any of this work done.

emogod: I will, keep her as far away as possible from you, Nagito.

luckybastard: Thank you.

emogod: No problem.

whosthefather: ooooo!!!! ibuki wants to decorate!!!!!!!!

oranges: I'll help. I do have the Ultimate Decorator.

luckybastard: how'd you discover that one?

oranges: The dorms. He tried to do decorating once, and our dorm looked like a mess by the time I got back.

whosthefather: yay!!!!

emogod: Alright. Be over in 5 minutes. I'll send Hajime the address.

swordgf: That will be... interesting.

bossbaby: I want to try one of the meals tomorrow too. Kazuichi's working on a project of his currently, or he'd say the same.

cookingmama: I'll have everything prepared tomorrow when you come in! Though, don't foreget to have money. Togami will not allow me to give away anything for free. 

pinksimp: yes sir!

pinksimp: and I'm almost finished! ill show everyone tomorrow :)

softbaby: i can do the inspection after ibuki and hajime aree done decorating, if you need one, im certified!! thiugh, i dont know how good for a job id do...

emogod: That would be great, Mikan. Thank you.

softbaby: of course!!

bananacat: hey, mikan! why were you talking to that bitchboy from class 78 earlier?

softbaby: ishimaru? don't cqll him that, and we were talking about safety procedures! nothing you need to be concerned aboutt!

bananacat: don't get so defensive! do you like him or something? doesn't he have a boyfriend? 

softbaby: hhuh? i dont like him! 

snap: Leave Mikan alone, Hiyoko or I won't you icecream later.

bananacat: i was just teasing her, mahiruu!! dont take away my icecream!! im trying my best!!

snap: I know, but your actions will still have consequences.

bananacat: finee

oranges: Anyway, we are done decorating, Mikan. You can come and do your inspection anytime.

softbaby: you are fine, hiyoko,, and thank you hajime! ill be over in a few. 

The restaurant was.. extravagant, to say the least.

The decorations were very lively, and yet still in a black, white and pink color scheme. The main design seemed to be this white and black bear with a black dot for the eye on the white side and a red wing type thing for the eye on the black. One side was also a regular smile, as the other broke out into a wicked smile.

"Enoshima designed the bear. So, are the decorations good?" Hajime walked over to her when she walked into the restaurant, waving as Ibuki stood proudly looking at what she had done.

"Y-yes. Does Izuru have the inspection papers? Or does someone else have them?" Mikan walked over to what seemed to be the ordering area of the restaurant, and a blond man walked out from the back.

"Are you Tsumiki?"

"Yes. I need to do the i-inspection for the es-stablishment, cor-orect?"

"Here." He handed her the clipboard with the information on the paper and a pen. "Do not take too long, or I can get someone else."

"Back off, Byakubitch!! I'm sure Mikan will do fine!!"

"A-ah, hello, Junko."

"Hello Mikan! Now, go get the inspection done!" She then decided to look down at the paper and get started.

It only took her about an hour, checking everything and making sure it was all in place. She was sure Izuru had the designer or one of the worker talents, or this could've never had been done as good as it had.

Everything checked out, and the group would be good to go by tomorrow morning.

"E-everything is good to go, guys! Just, please make sure to properly disinfect and clean during the busy days regularly, alright?"

"Don't worry about that, nursegirl! That job's going to little ol me!" A small, purple haired boy popped his head from under the counters. Where did he even come from?

"A-alright."

"Actually, the job is going to you, Yonaga, Shirogane, Komaeda, and Kamukura. I don't think you would be able to do any job alone anyways, Ouma." Byakuya spoke up from the other side before taking the clipboard from Mikan's hands.

"Thank you for your service, Tsumiki. I will make sure everything checks out still by the time you have to come in again next month."

"Of c-course! Just give that paperwork to the people who ask for it when you first open tomorrow, a-alright? They should be able to look me up if they need to make sure someone certified d-did the job!"

"That will be fine. You can leave now."

"Of course. Goodbye, e-everyone."

Various versions of "Bye Mikan!" or "Bye Tsumiki!" rang out as she stepped through the doors.

  
With the workers there, the wokring conditions would be just as chaotic as the decorating, she supposed.

softbaby: I finished the insppection! everything checked out ffine!

oranges: Good

gamergf: Would you guys like an arcade machine? I've got an extra one at my dorm.

emogod: That would be great. You can bring it in in a couple of days, if you would like.

gamergf: of course

whosthefather: oooo that will sure bring a bunch of customers!! including ibuki every wednesdays!!!!

oranges: why only wednesdays?

whosthefather: do not question the words of the great ibuki!!!

oranges: oh okay

swordgf: I will have to join you, Ibuki.

whosthefather: of course peko!! can we hold hands as we play as well :)!!

swordgf: Maybe

whosthefather: yay!!!!

bossbaby:..thats kinda gay, peko

swordgf: shush, fuyuhiko

pinksimp: hey fuyu!!! do you wanna go to the skatepark with me later? i just leanred a new trick!

bossbaby: sure, kaz.

swordgf: hm, what was that?

bossbaby: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long!!! a lot has been happening these past few weeks and i havent had the time to put this chapter together, and everytime i tried i got distracted and got writers block. however, school starts next week (the 9th) which could cause me to not be able to upload as much. however, i will definitely try my best to work on it as much as i can!! hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! the chapters are going by the games (inspired by other works) but since some of the ships are crossovers, expect some in the future to have two or all 3 casts in one post


End file.
